This Story Will Have A Happy Ending I Swear
by ravnbb2855
Summary: This is a Meggie Farid story. I don't know what I am going to have happen so I don't know the summary.
1. Cheeseface's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inkheart.**

**A/N- This is my first Inkheart fan fic so I hope that you people enjoy it so that I will write more.**

Chapter One- Cheese Face's Mistake

"This story will have a happy ending I swear." Farid recalled these words that he had recently spoken to Meggie. It had been a long difficult trip to the poor village.Orpheus hadn't enjoyed it one bit and had complained the whole way. Farid smiled remembering how miserable Cheeseface had been. Farid hated him to the core. Since Farid had promised to be Orpheus's servant he was constantly pampering him. Orpheus always had something for Farid to take care of. Farid and Orpheus were staying in a small hut down the road from Meggie, Silvertongue, and Resa. Meggie. He loved to say that name. He was listing, in his head, all the things he loved about her when Cheeseface came in the room.

"Why aren't you making my dinner! I told you that I wanted chicken sautéed in wine at my door in one hour. And guess what? It's mot there! It's bad enough that I have to live in this little hut, but I thought that at least my servant could follow instructions and make me an acceptable dinner."

Farid looked the man up and down. He had started to hare this man even more, if that was even possible. "We don't own any chickens and you didn't give my any money to buy on." Farid said trying to keep his voice calm, but was falling miserably.

"Then go down the road and get on from your untalented, repulsive looking girlfriend."

Orpheus didn't know what had hit him. Farid had slammed him against the wall and had a knife against Orpheus's neck.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about her ever again?" Farid said through gritted teeth. Orpheus's eyes darted back and forth between Farid's furious face and the knife he held against his neck. Orpheus struggled to find words to say to get him out of this mess. Then suddenly he thought of them. "If you kill me, boy, then who will bring back Dustfinger?" This seemed to get to the boy. Farid released his hold on Orpheus and muttered "I'll go get a chicken."

As soon as Farid got out of the hut he started running, He ran until he was out of sight of that hut and into Meggie. "Meggie, I'm so." Farid stopped short he had seen this look on Meggie's face before. Fear. It was etched into every line in her face.

"What's wrong?" Farid asked caressing her face.

"No time. Just run." Meggie said grabbing his hand and started pulling him back the way she had just come. Farid ran next to her. He could hear the fear and urgency in her voice.

**A/N- Yeah, I know a cliffy. I have no clue what is going to happen next. I could use some ideas. I can't write the next chapter until I have am idea. I want at least 3 reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Piper's Mistake

**A/N- Sorry about all the spelling errors in the last chapter. I was having an off day typing. This idea hit me when I was talking to Drucilla L. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 2- Piper

Meggie pulled Farid as fast as she could. As they got closer Farid could feel the air around him getting hotter. It was then that he knew what Meggie's look of fear and urgency meant.

When Meggie and Farid got to the top of the next hill Farid saw that his suspicions were correct. At the bottom of the hill sat Meggie's house in flames. He could see people desperately trying to put it out, but with no avail.

"You can help can't you?" Meggie said on the verge of tears.

"You know I'll do my best. Stay here out of the way so you don't get hurt." Farid said letting go of her and started down the hill.

He whispered sleepy words to the fire trying to calm it, but the fire was in no mood to listen. All the fire wanted to do was eat, eat everything that it could touch. It grabbed greedily for it with it's hot red fingers. Farid realized that he was loosing the battle. But he knew that he had to win it. For Meggie.

Farid kept wispering words to the fire.

Then Farid heard something that made his heart sing.

Thunder.

He looked up to see dark black clouds moving over them, and the fire that they were fighting. Farid prayed that the clouds would unleash there furry and help him put the fire to sleep.

Farid continued to whisper to the flames as he felt a drop hit his cheek.

The rain came down in big heavy drops lulling the fire with the langue of the water lulling it to sleep.

When all the fire put out and the embers gone Farid dropped to his knees. It had been a long hard battle. And even though he had managed to put the fire to sleep with the help of the rain the fire had won the battle.

All that was left of the house was grey ashes that were turning into a mud as the rain continued to pore on them as if they still supported a hot fire.

Farid got up off the ground and found Meggie standing trembling behind him.

"How did that fire start?" Farid asked walking towards her. He knew that Resa was very careful with her candles. Meggie continued to tremble and fell sobbing into Farid's arms.

"Fire-raisers." Those two words made his blood boil. How could they those thrice accursed sons of a.

Meggie interrupted his thoughts as she continued to talk.

"They surrounded the house and started throwing torches at our home. And Farid." Farid looked at her face. "Piper was leading them."

Meggie could feel the anger and hatred radiate from Farid. Farid tightened his grip on Meggie.

"I'll get him if it's the last thing I do." Farid whispered into her ear as he pulled her in a passionate kiss.

Farid pulled away and smiled at her.

"That's him that's the one." Farid felt himself be grabbed from behind.

He looked up and saw who had just spoke.

Cheeseface.

"You're under arrest." Said the man behind him.

"What is going on here?" Farid saw Silvertongue was the one who had just spoken.

"What has this boy done to deserve being arrested?"

"This boy is accused of pulling a knife on his master."

Mo turned to Farid "Is this true?"

"He insulted Meggie, and I am not his slave so how can he be my master?" was Farid's response.

"Take him away." Yelled the Orpheus.

"Don't struggle." Whispered Mo as Farid passed

"We'll find a way to get you out."

Farid looked at Meggie one last time and let himself be lead off. He had three things on his mind. Revenge, Hatred, and Escape.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I figure out how Mo and others (I don't know who) are going to get Farid out of jail. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I am having trouble thinking of how to get Farid out of jail. And after about a month I still don't know how to do it. I know how I want the next chapter to begin and end but I don't know about the middle (where Farid escapes) I want that somehow Meggie is with Farid as he is escaping, but I don't know how to do it. Please I need ideas and I will credit you for them. Please post ideas in reviews because I have private messaging blocked. Please help me! **

**ravnbb2855 **


End file.
